Kuchiki Mai
by Indefinate Shadow
Summary: What if Hisana had a child with Byakuya before she passed away... Shizumai Kuchiki resents her Mother and hates her new adopted Auntie Rukia. Before Rukia goes to the human world, Then proceeds onfollowing the storyline. My OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm going with the original plot and just weaving my OC in it.**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Shizumai...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shizumai Kuchiki<span>**

Proud and dignified as my Otou-sama in front of me. Our scarfs gently swayed behind us as we walked the halls of the Soul Reaper's academy, Smirking on the inside as we passed lesser nobility and commoners gaping at us.

_ ' I __just need to pass the test here_ ', I didn't need to learn here, Otou-sama trained me personally.

Something about my father being the Captain of the 6th Divison training said daughter himself was acceptable to the Great Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

I couldn't complain. And well nobody else can too. They can whine and say I'm privileged, But at the end of the day I still trained my ass off.'_ Geez my Otou-sama trained me with an iron fist.'_

There was already a seat for me in the Gotei 13. The 3rd seat in the 10th division. Under the the young prodigy.

** '**_Hitsugaya-sensei_'. A inward smile every time I thought of him. He was understanding of my ability. Like him I'm a prodigy. Although not as accomplished as him. One of the reason I'am being accepted straight on, Not only did he help train me, and put a good word in. He offered up a high ranking seat in his squad!_ 'I shall be internally greatfull'._

Approaching the double doors of a training room of the esteemed academy, I breath in a breath of confidence. This was one of the things I'am sure of in my life. My life as a Soul Reaper. And perhaps one day as a Captain of the Gotei. Follow in my Otou-sama's foot steps.

I watched as Otou-sama opened the big doors with little effort. Before they were fully opened he turned his head and gave me his extremely rare smile. He closed the double doors behind him. The meeting will begin without me.

Waiting in the halls of the academy was an interesting change of scenery. Although I felt as a Kuchiki it was a bit degrading, to be waiting out in the hall.'_ I will have to show my ability to the fullest, That atleast I'am confident in'_

My Okaa-sama image came into my head. Hisana Kuchiki. He gentle kind face. Sickly yet determined.

_~'Make Byakuya-sama__ proud, my Chiisai hana'~_

I haven't thought of my Okaa-sama in a long time. Was this time the greatest time to think of hurtful memory's. Thankfully the sound of a meek male voice broke my progressing thoughts of pain.

"Renji-san, Class is about to start we better hurry"

"I'm coming Izuru. You don't even have to wait up, I don't want to hold you up", came the lazy reply of the male called Renji, His voice was more deep and held a strength. Although I felt he was conflicted with something.

Izuru Let out a small chuckle. "Renji-san I fear you want to be late for kido class."

The one called Izuru looked frail almost, his pale blonde hair was tousled a bit. I could tell he had breeding, But the other, Renji looked dangerous (in an awkward sort of way). His long crimson hair tied at the back top of his head. With strange almost awkward eyebrow tattoo. His stride was over confident and could almost yell out the past he had. Both wearing the academy uniform.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renji Abarai<span>**

_ 'please Izuru just get the hint I don't want to go to that shity class'_

Only Half listening to My friend's encouraging words, word's I heard half a dozen time's. I can only bare this talk for so long. Wishing he would just get fed up and hurry along. And then what, skip class. I can't afford to fail by skipping, a class I'm already failing by being there.

_ 'Oh great there's the door's to that damnable class'._ By the twin door's was a small figure. By the look of the stance and the way of the spiritual pressure it felt like a noble. As they got closer Renji noticed it was a female noble. He also noticed she was staring at them.

Her eye's were piercing to say the least. Beside him Izuru fidgeted, a sign he was unsure and nervous.

_ 'Her eye's', _It reminded him of his best friend. Rukia's eye's? The girls eye's although not the same deep blue purplish orbs as Rukia, held almost the same look in them. Her's eye color was a grey with tint's of blue. ' _well she is certainly beautiful. And she doesn't flaunt**'**. _He had a brief flash back of noble women and there accessories.

She already wore a Shinigami Uniform. A scarf with pink tint's adorned her shoulders. Her dark red strap was horizontal on her torso, Holding up a brown and tan zanpakuto with purple accents. With flower like ornament's dangling from the grip. In her long Black hair was a loop on the left side of her doll like face, Holding the loop was a thin purple ribbon. Her small hands hidden behind light green gloves. There was no doubt in his mind this girl was a noble.

**_ '_**_She's standing in our way_**_' _**He felt his vein throb. ' _nobles always thinking they own the damn place.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Izuru Kira<span>**

'_ Oh no. Oh god. RENJI NOT NOW!'_

At first it was awkward, them just staring at each other. But now it was just weird. Both of them not willing to give up on staring down at each other. The girl looking apathetic. Renji Looking like he could bust a a major vein.

Knowing Renji's indifference with nobles from the day they met. But she was not just any noble. She is a Kuchiki. Anyone of lesser nobility knew who she was. Before I could say anything The double door's behind the Lady Kuchiki opened wide, reveling Their Kido sensei, Daisuke Fumio.

" Ahh, Kuchiki Shizumai-sama. You may come in now." Realizing we were just two feet away his pleasant smile turned that of a scowl, " Abarai-san, Kira- san. You are late. Again."

With quick jerky motion I bowed my apologie " Gomneisei Sensei. It wont happen again"

Daisuke-sensei looked over at Renji clearly dissapointed in his lack of manners ( specially in front of a High statues noble). " Abarai Renji Do you have a problem with Kuchiki-sama. If you don't already know It's impolite to stare so openly".

To my complete horror Renji's reply " You can also say the same thing to her...Sensei." Thank goodness he realized what he said. He bowed and apologized frantically almost to the point that it was pathetic. His face a Bright red a close contrast to his hair. His eye's still hardly leaving Lady Kuchiki's.

**_'_**_Hopfully she doesn't hold a grudge against him an enemy such as a Kuchiki, Renji will never become a Soul Reaper!'_

Daisuke-sensei coughed trying to get Lady Kuchiki's attention. He reached out to tap her shoulder and thought against it as the girl whirled around gracefully._ 'I hope she isn't a topical noble women'_

"Diasuke-sensei who are these students? I was under the impression that class has begun thus no students should be roaming the halls? Or does this academy let their students cut class?", Although her voice was hardly a whisper it held authority and superiority that to him was most intimidating. Not really a typical female noble. More like a male noble. _'There is no snooty disgust, or feminine whine. Although that last comment will cause us some trouble'. _

* * *

><p><span>Rough translations.<span>

Sensei = teacher

Otou-sama = Father.

Chiisai hana = Little flower

-Quick Bio-

**Name**: Shizumia Kuchiki. Mai for short. [but only called that by her great grandfather now].

**Statues:** Daughter of Byakuya Kuchiki and the late Hisana Kuchiki. Heir to the Kuchiki House head. And currently training to become a Soul Reaper. 

**Personality**: She is more like her father then anything. Style and attitude. She is even hot headed at time's like young Byakuya. She has a great fear of not living up to her fathers expectations. But is sure she will become a Soul Reaper. Although she is great with her ability's she is unsure that she is even as skilled. She knows most of the Captian's of the 13 Gotei. And really thats all for now hopfully this character will grow as I progress with the story.

**Look:** She generally gets her look from her father. Black long flowing hair with a loop tied with a purple thine ribbon. Her eyes are shaped like her father and mostly the same color exept for the hint of purple, where you see some of her mother in her. Her skin is pale, and so on.

**Ability**: Her zanpakuto's name is yet to be reveled or the ability. But she is skilled in both kido, Bakudo and Hado. Her others are also admirable [shunpo, hand to hand ect...]. The weakest is Hand to hand. The strongest is Swordsmanship.

**A/N -**

Idk...

Have a wonderful day? :D...


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N - Second chapter hope it goes well...**

****Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Shizumai...****

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Shizumia Kuchiki<strong>**

I watched as Daisuke Fumio-sensei moved his lips, not a sound coming forth. Sighing I look back at the Two male students. "Never mind that. You were saying I could go in now?"

_ ' Why waist my time on people that don't concern me, especially  delinquents.' . _The older man lead me in to a class room. This class room was half inside, half out. The great huge shutter's were wide open revealing a rocky terrine for target practice.

At least 40 students stood attendance. Standing straight and tall, each had their chest puffed out. I laughed inwardly ' _like that will make them prove their worthy and strength in battle. Such foolishness.' _My Otou-sama stood at the far end of the training ground's with The head Captain Yamamoto to his left, On his right stood Captain Hitsugaya and his busty vise-captain. I made my way towards my Otou-sama.

Head Captain Yamamoto tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Shizumai Kuchiki, sir!". I exlaimed bowing .

* * *

><p><strong>Renji Abarai<strong>

_'I can't believe that girl... Wait I can believe that. We are just lucky sensei followed her in without a backward glance'_, I went to the left side between two air-head's. The line up was according to height so Kira was a little down the line whilst I was by where the three captain's and vise captain spoke with that rude noble women and Sensei-Fumio.

The reason behind three Captain's of the 13 Gotei here was still unknown. Apparently too the rest of the class as well, for they were whispering to each other. With stupidly obvious question's.

My gaze reverted to the discussion.

'_Hmmm... I wonder what's up.' _The small girl was like a smaller female replica of the 6th division Captian. '_What was his name again... I think I heard one of the other student say the name of these Soul Reapers.. And all of them of high rank'._

What ever the discussion was about it looked to be very heated. The small strange silver haired captain's spiritual pressure was flaring. Starting to get a little cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizumia Kuchiki<strong>

I walked up to the marked line. Staring straight ahead. The feel of eye's watching me unnerving me just a bit, making my heart race. I looked back to my Otou-sama, his eye's were half shut, in a gesture to hide his emotion. I saw my sensei once again lecturing his vise-captain about the respectable image of his squad._' They were'nt worried so I shouldn't be.'_

I lift my hand's, Taking aim.**" Hadou 33, Soukatsui!"**

The Blue Fiery arrow like Kido,blasted out hitting the target head on. A simple yet effective Kido. Something my Otou-sama drilled me to the bone to learn. Walking leisurely to the next target, I hear a snort.

Locating where the sound came from, with the corner of my eye I see none other then that miserable Red oaf.

Choosing to ignore the insufferable being. I pull up my left hand. Steadying my hand with the other " **Wing's of black despise, ye who bears the name of Man. Electric string of rage, Tear down! Hadō 88, Hiryūgeki zoku shinten raihō! "**

The electric charge left my palm, making me skid a inch or two back. And like the first shot it hit it's mark.

" Enough musume yo."

Turning around I see to my amusement Most of the student's were knocked back from the blasts shock wave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sorry if you don't like how I cut off from someones point of view to soon. And I realized just now Captain Hitsugaya wasn't even a captain at that time. But bare with me. I have to make some changes. And sorry, I know it's short but yeah... I have no **Hadō 88 "Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō" I made up an incantation because there was none, and since it was a high level Had**ō.******

**Bold = shouts, **_Italic = thoughts. _Normal = normal.

**Rough translation**

musume yo= My daughter.

Hiryūgeki zoku shinten raihō= Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven-Shaking, Lightning Cannon.

Soukatsui= Blue fire crash down.

**Oh and thank you's... Lost Feather and Darisu-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Last chapter didn't really go anywhere so I'm sorry. But In my defense I'm relevantly new at this.**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Shizumai.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few week's after.<strong>

**Rukia**

'_Stupid Renji, I never understood why he get's to be in the advanced class'_. Looking out the window I see two yellow leaves flutter down around each other. My trouble's temporarily forgotten.

The Autumn leaves continued to intertwined in such away, that it's breathtaking.

"Rukia spacing out again." That voice. " Shouldn't you be training hard to catch up to me." That gloating voice! " That's just like you Ruks all ways the slacker."

Before I knew it a hit was landed, right in my rear. Tears prickled my eye's, more from surprise hit then anything.

"**WWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHH!~**" Glaring at Renji I spat, "Hey what was that for?"

I knew that there was a slight blush on my cheeks. Which only mad me more mad at him.

" All this day dreaming is a waste of time, you have been her six months and still you haven't been taking your training seriously." His monotone voice grated on my last nerve.

" **OH YEAH WELL WHO ARE YOU TT...**" I stare at the object Renji carried behind his back. '_Was that a..._' Gazing around him at the other student's I realize something is up. Softening my voice. "You Look like your going some place. Are you guy's having field training of something, today?"

" We'er going to the world of the living, for a practice fight against dummie hollow."

"Huh". Eye's widening in disbelief. Anger level going to max " **WHY YOU, WHY IS IT ONLY YOUR CLASS. NOT TO MENTION YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THE ADVANCED CLASS IN THE FIRST PLAAACE!~**"

"What can I say they recognize talent when they see it" The reply was so smug. And although i wouldn't admit it on my life. I really couldn't argue.

My sigh that came after that realization was somewhat caveman-ish. I was done listening to his smug bragging.

I didn't hear what he said but I knew it was an insult, yelling out " **OH YEAH JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BEC-come**..."

_'how can I finnish that'_ , and just like that I was alone in the hall's

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renji Abarai<span>**

I left Rukia alone in that spot. I felt superior, But I also felt weirdly bad.

As my small group approached the last doors out of here, They opened. The bright almost blinding light from outside made the figure that went through the tall wooden door's look like an angel. The light breeze making the angel's long flowing hair wave gently.

'_ Beautiful',_ Out of the corner of my eye's I could see Kira's bright blush across his nose bridge. '_God only know I had one too_'

The light faded as

the door closed. Some guy's still had their face's in a goofy grin. After a good few second's my eye's adjusted. Were the figure was, no one was their. Every head swerved in the only direction it could have gone while other's looked at the spot dumb found.

Glancing at the retreating form I recognize it right away, the snobby noble from a few week's ago. But with a red female academy uniform on a dark almost depressing aurora surrounded her. I shake my head from the delusion. _'Her even remotely angelic. Ha.'_

The uniform rouse question's though.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizumai Kuchiki<strong>

How could this happen, why would it happen! Was I not Good enough. '_They said I met the standard's of a Soul Reaper'_. But why do I have to go through this ridicule. The standard academy uniform fit me snug, cut in the perfect size. '_ I need to calm down, This is just a misunderstanding.'_

One of the Teacher's had noted it would be easier to evaluate my ability through the normal regulation's of a student. Some how the old fart managed to convince the Head Captain, who rather forcefully convinced My Otou-sama and sensei. I felt a nerve twitch. '_Calm down or you'll further shame the Kuchiki name. It's only for a week._'

Inwardly screaming, I just couldn't take much more of this. I stomped my feet hard with each step I took. _'Ahhh Otou-sama is probally disappointed in me wahh, That stupid teacher. Hitsugaya-sensei, I have shamed him!'_

I continued to walk down the hall. Not seeing of hearing anything. Shoulder's hunched in a way my hiiobaa-sama would more then scowl at me for.

As I rounded the corner I bumped into a small object. And the object squawked!

My temper flared.

Permitting myself to yell at who ever it is. Peering down I gaze into Deep indigo eye's.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rukia<span>**

_ 'Oww ow ow', _I thought the hall's were suppose to be empty at this time. The slightly taller person she knocked into hardly got effected by the impacted. ''Gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going''._ 'Although she could say the same'._

The taller girl gripped my arm from keeping me from falling, but now the grip was tighting. The pretty girl stared in my eye's. The position was uncomfortable. '_Why is she just staring at me'._

Stumbling back when the girl nearly pushed me away from her, tripping on my long uniform I land on my rear.

" What's your name?" It was more of an order. The intimidating looming figure didn't wait for a reply as she quickly turned around where she came from, nearly running away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- My update's will usually take 2 to 3 day's, or a day depend's on My creative juices or what's happening. **

rough translation's

hiiobaa-sama= great grandmother.

Gomen nasai = I'am sorry.

Baka = idiot.

**Thank you, Lost Feather and Darisu-chan for reviewing. Really appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I think I rush thing's. I also like to put it out there I'm just typing with no real big plot.**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Shizumai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizumai<strong>

_** 'Who was that? ****Okaa-sama****? Who~!' **_Everything was blurred as I flashed stepped all the way to the Kuchiki Manor. The speed I'm going at completely dried any tear's that threatened to fall. I decided the more practical choice of getting to my room.

Using agility I never tested on by doing it. I hoped on top of the wall separating the kuchiki land to the other's, hopping to a near by tree I stumble. Falling on my hand's an knee's my vision blur as tear's cascade down my face.

_'Why am'I crying? I don't understand?'_

Memory's of my Okaa-sama's tender face ushered their way to the surface. Causing suppressed feeling to bubble up, choking me. Confused I continue to cry silently, wishing I knew what was going on.

Pulling up my body, took a lot of effort. Rubbing my eye's to the point they burned. I remember what mother said all those year's ago, when she left me. The memory rushed in.

**_flashback *_**

_The cherry tree's were in full bloom, while I played under them. Trying to catch a petal as they rained down upon my head, getting caught in my dark hair. Twirling around and around till I got so dizzy I would fall._

_I was on my back looking in the cloud's when I noticed a retreating figure, leaving the garden's. Flipping right side up. I fully saw My Okaa-sama's delicate lilac robes swirl around her leg's. Before the maid who was watching me could catch me I hightailed it straight for my Okaa-sama._

_"Okaa-sama are you feeling alright today? Are you going to join Mai in a game of catch the petal's?" I questioned I'm my bright cheerful giggle, refereeing myself as the third person._

_ Okaa-sama smiled down at me. I grabbed her hand, feeling frail and slightly cold. Not like Otou-sama's at all. I loved this, spending time with Okaa-sama was fun. Even if Okaa-sama was to sickly for any other funner activity's. She took her hand away while stopping._

_"Shizumai... I can play today." This shocked me. She turned he head down looking slightly away. Was Okaa-sama feeling to tired to play? " ...I need to to do something..You can come along..."_

_ She finally looked down at me, seeing my confused expression she continued, " Will you not say anything to anybody My Chiisai hana." waiting for my response I nod eager to please her. " I need to look for somebody... This is important... You Father Know's but... I need to do this...I need to."_

_ I was getting scared. The look in Okaa-sama's eye's held an emotion's I then was yet to fully comprehend. Desperation. Guilt and Worry._

_Before I can Ask anything she left me standing there. Feeling lost, and alone._

_Who?_

**_End of flash back _**

Hyperventilation took me. I saw her. I saw the person Okaa-sama was looking for all these year's. I just knew it. Who else could that girl be? I paced my big room.

When I saw her. My heart stopped. When I saw her I wanted to hug her and never let her go. But not a second after those emotion's all I felt was anger and hate. The person with my Okaa-sama's face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rukia<span>**

That was strange. The taller girl just left, her spiritual power kind of just let a small burst out. Leaving me breathless. The pang in my heart was still there though. Her eye's left a strange impression. As if I know her or saw her before. _' Hmmm weird people, here.'_

Hopefully next time we bump into each other she will offer up an apology and an explanation. Well next time hopefully we wont bump into each other like before.

Going back to my window watching,'_When I saw her it was likewhen I saw her it was like... I knew her.'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Genri Kuchiki normal pov<span>**

Genri Kuchik was at a meeting of the elder's when he felt his Great Grand daughter's spiritual pressure waver, in such a way that was unlike his great grand daughter. The uneasy feeling stayed with him till the meeting came to an end a few hours later.

With great haste Genri mad his way toward's the living area of his Grand son and his grand son's daughter. From out side the thin sliding door he could muttering and pacing. Every now and then he would hear an agitated growl.

"Grand Father?" Standing a little way's down the long hall was His Grand son Byakuya. With a curt nod genri motioned toward's the door.

"My grand son. Something seem's to be troubling Mai. She came back earlier then she was suppose to." Although his tone gave no hint of worry Byakuya saw worry in his Grand Father's eye's. " Her spiritual pressure has been uneven since."

Byakuya Kuchiki took the remaining step's toward his daughter's door, worried the information. Before he put his hand on the latch the slidding door opened. Reveling a disheveled Shizumai. Her eye's red. Her spiritual pressure sky rocketed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have drawn Mai and put her on [http: / oshiisilverfire .deviantart .com / art /Kuchiki-Mai - 263311938] no space's. I did her really fast so there isn't really anything special so yup. Check her out if yea want ta. I might do more and better. Also on my profile. And I'm beating myself up for making all my chapter's short.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Kuchiki FTW! lmao**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Shizumai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizumai<strong>

I stared into my father's eye's for what felt like an eternity. My eye's wide, Otou-sama looked left and right alternating from one eye to the other as if reading what is on my mind, what is weighing heavily in my heart.

"Otou-sama... Excuse me." I bowed down to both men. passing them. I felt like throwing up. I needed to go some where. That somewhere is a mystery to me. I knew when I get back My great grandfather would be waiting for me. Ready to talk or listen.

I just walked. Not seeing. Not hearing. Not thinking.

-flashback-

_It's been two day's since Okaa-sama came back, her feet were bleeding. She has been in her room since. I dared not go in there, I was scared of what I might see. I caught a glance when Otou-sama carried her home. Okaa-sama's face was full of pain. Mumbling incomplete sentences, while smiling up at Otuo-sama. Delhiriam. _

_ Confusion was the most thing I felt when around Okaa-sama. I dared to go in her room on one of those day's Otou-sama confined her in their room. She smiled up at me, telling me how lovely and grown up I'am. How proud she was of me. Yet it was if she wasn't talking to me. Eye full of distant longing with a sadness, incoherent to me._

_ "Dear, dear, dear girl. forgive me." She whispered as she closed her eye's. I left as soon as she said that, wondering what was on Okaa-sama's mind all the time. _

_ By Morning she was gone again..._

_-_end-

My heart clenched.

I had always shrugged off what my Okaa-sama did and said as a child. They always confused me. I somehow made myself believe having Otou-sama only was alright. He was with me more often then 'she' was anyhow. Remembering her now I see her as if in a shadow.

Finally I opened my eye's to the world beyond my mind, I stood before my Okaa-sama's shrine. Her pale face entirely smiling in the delicately carved wooden frame. Fresh flower's where gathered around, along with scented candle's.

I touched the purple ribbon entwined in my hair.

With that I flash stepped away, knowing where to go.

* * *

><p><span>Rukia<span>

'_Huh?_'

Funny how the day just went by. Like any other really. How boring. "May be I shouldn't have watched the leaves fall all day. Awwww Renji is right I really do need to put more effort into my training''. I started to kick a orange leaf, trying to make it crumble as if it dissemblance of what is causeing me trouble.

I swear, I actually made the color leave from the dried out leaf. When from the corner of my eye I saw a speeding figure flying in my direction. Shielding my eye's with my hand like a visor from none existing rays of light, I squint.

"Well who ever it might be is speeding along pretty fast. May be I should get out of the way to be sure... Nah nobody's that rude now-a-day's."

Going back to the leaf with an evil grin I decide to go on with my petty little game. ' _its their fault for wasting my afternoon'_

Raising my foot to put a deathly kick on that spiky orange leaf I grin. Which I'd admit it was a rather goofy childish look. But right now I felt the need to let the aggressive emotion's out with this childish 'game'.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizumai<strong>

I had flash stepped past her, I panicked. was this really what I wanted? What did I want? Why did I even go?

With an exasperated sigh I made a U turn. May as well know the girls name.

I skidded to a halt right before her. The large blue eye's stared at me curiously, resembling to much of my Outo-sama for my liking. " Are you here to offer me an apology?"

" what?"

" An apology, you do know what they are, right?"

" Of course I know what they are. Are you insulting me!" The nerve of this impudent girl.

" No, I'm not insulting you. If I were I would go along the line's and tell you how tacky I think the ribbon in you hair look's."

I stiffen. Glaring my hatred at the shorter girl, I hiss. "What is you name?"

The girl's face seemed to change from rowdy to almost scared. " R-R-Rukia. Ma'am, I apologize I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just in a bad mood." Her face was slightly flushed.

Rukia it is. A unusual name. Elegant almost. Her face was just as gentle looking as My Outo-sama's yet the anger I had just witnessed was something new. All her emotion's just showcased so freely.

"Rukia" She repeated more surely. " Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah long time... Did Rukia have a last name before said adoption? ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again ****I'm really sorry for forgetting about this story(Don't think I apologized the first time tho x3). **

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Mai-chan~.**

* * *

><p><strong> Shizumai<strong>

_Rukia, Ru-kia..Rukia. What a unique name. The face of my mother..._

The sun was setting. All the wonderful orange's and delicate pink's mixed with purple wasted on me. Feeling empty I silently walk home. The wind picked up. Making my scarf flap behind me. The warm earthy scent's engulfed around me.

"I wonder what Otou-sama will say when he find's out." I whisper aloud, heedless of any one to hear. _No not what he'll say, I want to know what he'll think. Some thing like this doesn't happen. And yet._

**_-Flashback-_**

_I was in the garden, even there I could not escape the solemness. No Hii-ojii-sama to help, he was gone for the moment. Watching the cherry blossom's bloom with life. Any other day I would be chasing the Koi in the big pound's around and around. Or follow the maid's around the Manor, with relentless question's._

_Today was a day Okaa-sama was home..._

_A messenger was sent for Otou-sama, who was at his office in the 6th._

_Okaa-sama was home. She walked in through the gate's looking like a phantom of what she usually looks like. I had long since stopped my waiting for her. My childish greeting's of welcome back. A guard had carried her in, I was told._

_My Caretaker told me she has a fever. He told me you should go see her._

_I did not._

_I did not wan't to see her at all. Childish hate was no match for any reasoning the kind man delt. This argument happened every other week. Long since I won my first argument with him I knew He could do naught but comply..._

_Before Otou-sama arrived Okaa-sama pulled some hidden strength. She got up and left. I watched her. Silently I watched the gate's._

_When the Head of the family arrived. "**Where is Okaa-sama? Hisana?**" He asked me._

_''**She's left'**' I pointed to the gate he just passed through. With that he flash stepped before me._

_Otou-sama soon came back carrying a limp form of Okaa-sama. The House hold was in a uproar. The woman was sick. On her deathbed the servant's whispered. Creating a big stir, quite a tale the told. Yet tear's didn't come. A child hearing her the one who gave birth to is dieing. My eye's were dry. My heart rate strangely calm. I don't really know her..._

_They called me to go see her. They kept coming, even begged. I wanted Hii-ojii-sama I asked for him. I asked for Otou-sama._

_**"Lady Mai!** **You Okaa-sama would like to see you. Come she is weak and-**" the servant shied away as I throw a vase. Screwing my eye's shut._

_" **GO AWAY!**" I was frustrated. Not once had Okaa-sama came to me. Ever. Now she want's me! **" I WILL NOT SEE THAT WOMAN, WHERE IS HII-OJII-SAMA!"**_

_After that fit no other servant came. Instead Otou-sama was at my door. Without any warning he grabbed my arm and begun to drag me. Frightened, never before seen my Otou-sama this way. His strong vise like grip hurt my delicate flesh, a sure bruise was to form on my upper arm._

_ He dragged me through the long hall's of the Kuchiki manor. Faceless servant's bowing in out wake. Not one word he spoke. The silence from my Otou-sama frightened me more then his action's._

_He dropped me beside her bed. The air around smelled of death._

_She grabbed my hand. And smiled. " **Mai, my flower. What have you been doing?"**_

_I blinked. Looking down at the gaunt woman. My heart rate picked up. 'Okaa-sama...'_

_**" I heard from Byakuya-sama that you had caught a Koi from the southern pound...**" She seemed to be waiting for me to answer. My voice seemed to be gone with the wind. She continued. "** From what I heard it was pretty huge...Mai-chan.**"_

_ My eye's did not leave her face. "**Okaa-sama...**"_

_ I got up and left._

_**-end fb-**  
><em>

_This is too much._ Tear's stinged my eye's. I choked back a sob. This is nothing but naught. I should not let this control me so easily. The bitter bile of what happened a moment ago would not go.

Wishing I was not the one to discover the girl. How ironic it was really.

"If only I could ignore her. I wonder if Otou-sama will be pleased..."

"Ignore who? Young Mai-chan." Came the strong yet frail voice of some one dear to me. Startled I had not noticed I had made it to the Manor. I was right he was here to confront me. " Correct me if I'm wrong. Something seem's to be troubling you all day."

" Where is Otou-sama?" It was unusual for me to be so informal and rude to the former Kuchiki head. I wondered about my sanity. The aged man inclined his head, curious of the sudden behavior but not offended, which I was to be thankful for. " I have something that need to be said."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~few minute's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" What is this about Shizumai." So formal and cold.

Hii-ojii-sama , my Otou-sama were all gathered around the small round table. The warm soothing tea scent worthless in calming my nerves. I gulped.

I shifted on my cushion, which seemed to be stuffed with needle's.

"Otou-sama... What was Okaa-sama last word's?" I silently curse myself, wondering why I started off like that. I could of easily said I met the reincarnation of the late Kuchiki Hisana. A lie that might of been but it was straight to the point.

Taken aback by the sudden question, The Kuchiki head was momentary speechless. Knowing my preference of not mentioning the women who gave me life. Hii-Ojii-sama like a statue displayed no emotion, he was just taking every detail in.

The silence was almost unbearable. The only thing making it some what bearable was the fear of what Otou-sama will say.

I already knew what the Women had said, that long ago. The confirmation for my discovery.

**_-Flashback-_**

_I wanted to cry. Seeing my Okaa-sama like that every day of my life, sick. I was frustrated. Why?_

_ Why was she so kind still. When I refused to see her, when I plainly ignore her at dinner's. and Breakfast's. It was true what the servant's said. She was on her deathbed I could plainly see. I felt her wave's of spiritual pressure dip so low. She was clinging on to life by a thread._

_ The Noon sun was comforting with the slight breeze blowing my green furisode. __ Regrettably it didn't go through the cold feeling I felt in my gut. Stubbornly so I stayed clear of the west wing of the manor, knowing that is where she is._

_ Sitting on a rock looking out on one of the many pond's I listen to the hush of the wind._

_ "**Mai-chan**." Usually my Hii-Ojii-sama's voice would make me excited and happy at his arrival. Right at the moment all I could think of was my Okaa-sama's limp form. A regrettable feeling bubbling up from the hate._

_** "Hii-Ojii-sama**." I greeted. Getting up giving him a small bow._

_** "Why are you not with you Okaa-sama, Little Mai-chan?"** He knew the answer. He also was one of the only people who knew how I felt. **" I find the ponds a good place to think. You can always tell when some one has something heavy to think of when they are at this pond. The most complex of all the Kuchiki garden's pond's" **He chuckled.** " And yet most would say the plainest. It's a Kuchiki thing, I would have to say.**"_

_" **Yes, I agree Hii-Ojii-sama."**_

_** " Life is full of things to think about. Sometime's though, thinking is not the right thing. Taking action. Even if it will become the regrettable action. At least you could say you took the step." **He was looking across the pond, into the distance it seemed. But it felt like all his attention was soully on me. A warmth flooded through me. **" Though the step could also be regrettable. It's better then doing nothing and thinking about it later."**_

_** "Will you excuse me Hii-Ojii-sama.**" I bowed and left, feeling his eye's on my back. 'Don't think, Do.'_

_ I walked to the west wing._

_ I was outside the door of my parent's room, a slight draft flowing through the crack in the sliding door. They must have their door to their Private garden open. It was good to get fresh air, specially to some one who's dieing. 'Why would I think that!'_

**_"_Byakuya-sama, please find my sister." __**

__'What? Okaa-sama?' Her small frail voice could barly be heard over the rustle of the sakura tree's branches. I could hear the low voice of Otou-sama, his word's were but a low hum. __

**__ "Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama, please protect my sister no matter what."__**__ Creasing my brow I stay silent.__

**__ "I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be Byakuya-sama's sister._"_**_ Somehow I pieced what she was saying together. Her absents. I momentarily felt sorry for the Auntie I never knew about. Why would Okaa-sama do that? She wanted this unknown person so much, that she left me alone. I couldn't stop the white hot hate that bubbled up. _

**"**_**Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return Byakuya-sama's love.**" Feeling torpid and unsure I continue to listen."_**_ I am sorry. Being with Byakuya-sama for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama._"**

_ With aching numbness I made my escape to my room._

_'What about me Okaa-sama! What about me!' I screamed in my head. Tear cascading down my cheek's. 'HOW COME YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVED OTOU-SAMA AND THE NAMELESS GIRL!'_

**_- end fb-_**

The surprise wore off quite quick. The room full of shadow's. The candle light dance off of Otou-sama's face. At first glance I thought I saw a tear roll down his face, but the darkness must of been playing trick's that I wanted to see.

This room was never well lit. It was barley used. My Guest room was a room full of unwanted ghost's.

" Shizumai, what is this about." My Otou-sama eye lid's half closed, barring me from any clue's to what he is thinking. Hii-Ojii-sama shifted. Fully listening and analzing my every word and action. I wouldn't be surprised if her knew what I know.

Again there was silence.

Contemplating what I should say I say only one thing.

"Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End fd, Doesn't mean anything else beside 'end of flashback'. ****In flashback's The bold is what they say aloud/not yelling.**

** Something completely unrelated. It snowed four inches of snow last night and it's a winter wonderland at this moment. But too bad for frosty the snow is not packable. TT_TT . **

** Forgive any mistake's. Thank you for reading, it's really nice of you. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you Itachi-niisan for reveiwing my story. It is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Mai-chan~. **

* * *

><p><strong>MAI <strong>

"Rukia?'' He questioned a little perplexed.

" If I may be so bold as to say a Rukia is a small genus of birds in the white-eye family. Its two members are found in the Federated States of Micronesia on the island. There is a Teardrop white-eye or Faichuk White-eye, Rukia ruki and a Long-billed White-eye, Rukia longirostra." Stated Hii-Ojii-sama. For some reason I got the feeling he was teasing me. Trying to lighten the mood. Saying the definition of a word I didn't know was a word, word for word. " The Olive White-eye -Zosterops oleagineus of Yap is traditionally included in this genus as Rukia oleaginea. Or so I have heard.''

My Outou-sama didn't find it even remotely amusing, giving no indication of even hearing what Hii-Ojii-sama had said.

With a dry mouth I continue, " Her name is Rukia..."

Still confusion emitted from the two men.

" She goes to the Shinigami academy. This girl could be-"

"Shizumai I don't disapprove of you making friend's I Just don't understand why it is so important to drag you Hii-Ojii-sama and I out for a little matter as such. And then to bring Hisana into the conversation? I don't get it." The noble said as he begun to raise from his cushion. " Good night. Shizumai, Ojii-sama."

"Otou-sama!" I reached for his sleeve, a gentle hand held me. I look to my Hii-Ojii-sama. A warm smile on his withered face as he shook his head slightly.. I look back seeing my Otou-sama's Back as he closed the sliding door's.

" My nephew's grief is still fresh, Mai-chan." He addressed my Otou-sama as his nephew instead of my Father. Meaning he was in his friend mode, ready to listen or give advise. " It's best to talk to him on the Morrow, he had a stress full day. You understand."

" Hii-Ojii-sama. Do you think I should bring up the past like that?"

" Well Mai-chan. Sometime's it is good to leave the past in the past.

I took that in,_ ' Should I leave her to live her live as well as our's?'_

"But if your past is keeping you from moving forward that is the exception." The old man got up, with as much grace as any younger man. " I'm going to an elder's meeting Mai-chan."

I got up quickly, bowing before I attacked Hi-Ojii-sama with a hug.

"Good night then, Hi-Ojii-sama."

" Good night Mai-chan. And sweet dream's." He replied kissing the top of my head.

We left the dark room through separate door's. Leaving the servant's to clean in our wake.

On my mind all through my getting ready for bed was. Is not fulfilling my Okaa-sama's finally request keeping my Otou-sama from moving on? He has not took another wife, I had heard an elder say that it was for the Kuchiki's honor that my sire was to reproduce a male heir, with a respectable Noble.

As of know I'm the Kuchiki heir. But if I was relieved of that honor, I would not fight it.

I layed my head on the stiff pillow. Who'd Rukia, the girl I just semi-met turn my life upside down?

* * *

><p><strong>RUKIA<strong>

I stared at the crescent moon.

Renji was out late drinking with some friend's he made at the academy. I'd never hold that piece of information on how he can make friend's so easily. I was just glad he became my friend.

Sighing I shift on my perch on the branch, making the leave's rustle and some fall off.

My shoulder's sore from a day of training somehow didn't lessen the beauty of the bright night sky. It was eerily silent. With only the whisper's of the wind in the tree's. I could see beyond into the drinking part of the Rukon where Renji might be. The bright light's warm from this distance.

The gnawing at the edge of my mind wouldn't go. Stupid noble. Try as I might I couldn't get her out of my head. She looked at me like she knew me, or know's something... I don't know what she know's but I'm frightened.

Shaking my head venomously, I chide myself aloud. " Stupid, stupid. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's unlikly we will meet again, maybe just a glance since we attend the same academy but... just that.."

Her eye's were scared, though?

I banish those thought's once again in the back if my mind. I relax on the steady branch, exhaling slowly.

Once again I lose my self in the sharp crescent of the moon.

* * *

><p><strong> Mai<strong>

Otou-sama is distant. He went to work early without a farewell.

I sigh. He is more distant then usual.

I glare at the stone ahead of me slowly getting closer.

_'I will kick you when I'm upon you stone.'_ I Laughed evilly in my head. Wait? I face palmed as I realized I was heading in the wrong direction. Counting myself lucky that the street was more or less deserted. I still glared at the lone rock, I swear that inanimate object sneered at me. 'What the hell." I whisper to myself.

I twirl around flashstepping towards that smug rock? With a kick full of pent up anger it sail's through the pristine sky. As quick as that rash action I was back with my back to it. As If it hadn't happened. Feeling a bit calm.

Now back on track to that weekly class. I'm way ahead of the student's, even in the advance level's. It was known. I had shikai where most had zip. I was on my way to train for Bankai, Hitsugya-sensei would be waiting for me today.

My mood brightened at that. It was always refreshing to train with the Captain, although I hope Matsumoto will be absent...

The large building of the academy was drawing near...

* * *

><p><strong>Renji<strong>

I heard that stuck up noble was going to be attending my classes for the semester or whenever. With that the old man sensei has been nagging everyone to be more 'etiquette'. What the hell, I hardly know what that word mean's let alone to **be** it!

Heh, if I so happen to be paired to spare with her. I could maybe, perhaps defiantly take the arrogance of that noble down a peg. Even if that noble happen's to be a pretty one...

_'GAH what the hell!'_ I mentally cures at how my thought's had progresses. Wondering how in the nine hell's I could possibly find that kind of girl even remotely 'pretty'.

"Renji-san how come it seem's you never paying attention to the conversation we have?''

" Abarai-kun I must agree with Kira-kun you have been... absent when we converse." Hinamori Momo giggled her girlish way, half shy. Both friend's seemed to have a light blush bridging across their noses. I sometime's wonder if I could even contribute to their conversation's. If they weren't so kind, nice and polite they could forget all about me.

" Ahh, sorry. Hinamori-san Izuru. I was just thinking of today's class..." I yawned. Telling the truth.

Izuru and Momo both sputtered. Covering their mouths. I rolled my eye's.

" Ha Renji-san you don't need to lie."

" Abarai-kun, as most shocking and delightful as that is. I must agree with Kira-kun.''

Oh god these two. Think so much a like, but know I think of it what I had said would raise all eyebrow's if it ever got out. Being the type who only talk's about combat and the next meal.

"Whatever..."

"Oh I know what Abarai-kun is thinking about." The small girl exclaimed slamming her fist into her other hand. " Kira-kun didn't you say that he might have the Ho-"

Before the girl could say what she was going to say Izuru clamped his hand on the small girl's face effectively shutting her up. I raise an eyebrow at his weird behavior.

"Ah ha ha he ha Hinamori-san I-I I was only j-joking around. I only meant it l-looked l-so..." Izuru's face was beet red as he stuttered. I had no clue as to what they meant but it was funny.

I chuckled. " That bad huh Izuru. Talking behind my back, never thought you would."

I was teasing but my friend became wild as he stuttered his apology and convictions. Momo was becoming Blue as Kira forgot his placement of his hand. The girl's arm flailed uselessly. I grabbed my blond buddy in a head lock, freeing Momo in the process. With my free hand I twisted my knuckle's in his pampered head.

"AH I'M SORRY ABARAI-SAN, PLEASE OW OW OWW!"

"I'm going to head to class now!" Stated Momo, ignoring Kira's plea's for help. A uncharacteristic evil smirk at the person who almost suffocated her. " Good luck. Abarai-kun."

"MOMO WAIT MOMO I'M SORRY!~"

I gave a hearty laugh. Enjoying my dominance.

" Heh, Kira so what did you say." I stopped my knuckling. Releasing my hold on the meek guy.

" Just that I sa-"

" Once again I get the pleasure of you two blocking my path." That voice! The arrogance that resounded in that one voice, how can so much pride be in one's voice! " And once again I question the ethic's of this institute."

I turn my head to see the girl who had insulted me once before. Standing 34cm shorter then me, yet strangely she looked down upon me. The growing welled up hot anger I felt, only reserved for the people who looked down at me burst up. Her eye's half closed looking at us through her thick eyelashes.

"Slumming it, eh?"

She looked taken aback._ 'Heh, didn't think a stray dog would bite back. Dumb noble.' _

"Quite correct, cretin. You don't seem to lack to much in you cranium. As much as your look give's off. But then again did some one not say ' don't judge a book by it's cover. Although cover help's." She said with disdain.

I felt my eye twitch. As the heated anger ran though my body. What the hell did she just say? Cretin! Cranium?

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama. I'm terribly sorry." Kira bowed, looking as usual red in the face. The damn female noble's face remained impassive.

" Kuchiki? What the Hell is a kuchiki? Pffft!" I say aloud, just to get the girl riled up.

Steel eye's met mine. A flash of amusement tinged with annoyance was what I found. It was then that Kira decided to to pull me back. Realizing we were sizing each other up. "Abarai-san get out of the way for Kuchiki-sama!"

I stumble catching myself on the wall of the hall. The Kuchiki let a small smirk fall on the side of her lips at the sight of me stumble. _'Kira you idiot always getting in the way' _

She walked away. In the direction of our class.

Oh I hope we can be paired to spare. And when we do...

And we are late. DAMN!

* * *

><p><strong>Mai<strong>

That imbecile thought he could beat me in a sparing match. I could burst out laughing at the very thought of such a thing to ever happen. Abarai Renji he was called. What a simpleton. I do confess to myself he does have a great form and steady grip, but still he could never catch up to my level. And likely never will.

The Zanjutsu class had begun without a hitch. With the usual line up, and warm up's. Then came the mock tournament. Of which the Redheaded idiot proclaimed that he could beat every single one of the weakling's in this class. Directed souly to me. A full on challenge, which I commented by saying. "Not much of a challenge to fight the weakest, a coward would only target the weakest. Abarai-san are you a coward."

But before he could reply back the considerably old Sensei scolded him. Making me wonder if this was a daily occurrence between the two. Unforgivably I was asked to sit out the mock tournament.

As Abarai Renji knocked down each of his opponent's his smirk always remained on me. Most likely his neanderthal mind wishing it was me he fought and not the considerably weaker opponent;s.

I ignored his glare's by focusing on my training which the teach instructed me, evaluating each thrust and swing of my sword. I as well was itching to teach him a thing or two.

Hohō class started the same way as Zanjutsu class. My weakest ability. I was by far ahead of them still, but the thought of touching the opponent was revolting. Touching another being was revolting entirely and That was the weakness I had when Fighting. And only while in combat it seem's.

Touching could be hazard's. Kido would be more desirable to use, if one was to loose the grip of Zanpakutō.

I sighed. Tuning out the grunt's and yell's that were deemed appropriated for this class. Once again separated from the students. I don't get why I'm even here at all.

" Shizumai-sama I'm dreadfully sorry, will you excuse me. I'll only be a moment."

Only from today I realized why Otou-sama and Hi-Ojii-sama refused to amuse the idea of me going to that academy. It was because of my statues of a Kuchiki. I sighed again.

Watching a body being thrown. At lease it haven't gone to chaos when the teacher left.

" Kuchiki-sama I heard you've been training with Shiro-chan!" I stared at the perky girl. Her bright brown eye's sparkling.

"Shiro-chan..." I knew who she meant. But seriously Shiro-chan. I can imagine the horror's he's go through if Matsumoto found out.

" Oh pardon me." She blushed mumbling something along the line's as Shiro-chan was now a Captain. " We are childhood friend's..."

" Momo?..." I do recall Sensei talking about a friend of his from his home village. The girl cried out, clapping.

"He told me about you! Aw that's so sweet!" the girl named Momo gushed. Actually he never said anything but the name. But how could I crush this small girl's delighted mood, no matter my sour mood.

" He and I talk when He has time off to visit his Grandmother. He think's the world of you!" I felt my inside's warm up. " He even told me you were to be his third seated officer! How great!"

I smiled inwardly. Outwardly I felt my face turn to stone. A natural defense I had.

" I aspire to be in the 5th division with Captain Azien-sama!." Whoa double honorific's. I spared her a glance. A peaceful look spread on her whole face, it hurt my eye's on how shiny it became.

" With your ability's I'm sure you will achieve that goal..." I offer semi-awkwardly.

I hardly knew Azein-dono except for a few tea gathering's I never see him. From what I gather of him he seemed to be a kind guy almost as kind as Ukitake-sama. His Vise-Captain on the other hand was a different sort. I mentally shivered, as the slated eye's came up in my mind.

Momo kept talking as if sensing my reluctance to speak. I only heard half of what she said since she was speed talking.

" -ndmyfriendIzuru-kunandAbarai-kunhelpedthisonguynamedHisagi-sanatonofthosetraining" She gasped for breath.

" Wait ummm Momo-san, Abarai-kun?"

Momo blinked. " Oh yeah I haven't officially introduced myself Hinamori Momo. You can call me Momo if you want though Kuchiki-sama." She chirped bowing slightly with a warm smile.

I stare at the girl who was all sunshine and rainbow's, and tilt my head in return. " Kuchiki Shizumai. You may call me M-Shizumai-sama."

Momo looked down, Before she said. " Oh you know Renji-san? ne?" I certainly do not know that imbecile.

" No. I owe him-"

"An apology?" Offered the person we were talking about. " Or a duel. I prefer both. Or one as long as it's long and fun"

The tall redhead smirked down at me. It surprised me as I stepped toward's him with a smirk of my own.

" I offer no apology, but I wouldn't mind a duel?" I reply tilting my head to the side up at him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

** I don't really like Momo, but she had to be awesome before**

**she fell under Azein's spell fully right? **

**idk but Sorry for the spelling and grammar error's.**

** Oh and...**

**Happy Birth-day to me C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: For all this chapter I was half asleep. Fun fact is there is no fun fact (nvr did a fun fact thingy)... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Mai-chan~. **

* * *

><p><strong>MAI <strong>

I must be sick. Symptom's being an idiot.

I don't know why on earth I even accepted the challenge. In hand to hand no less! A part of me whispered it was I who had issued the challenge, not the other way around. I'd rather for the safety of my sanity think it was the idiot's fault.

He had skill in Zanjutsu, that didn't mean that applied in hand to hand. But I can't under estimate the redhead.

A crowd had gathered around us, whispering bet's.

The girl named Momo's protest's went on deaf ear's, as I stared into eye's that pictured defeating me. Abarai Renji smirked, looking down on me from a few feet away.

"What are we waiting for?" He taunted. Tilting his head back, his stance ready.

I slowly loosened my tensed muscle's. One by one, I readied myself.

"Rules. " I ask. In my peripheral vision I could see other class men yell and moving.

Slowly they faded as the strange tunnel of focused slowly zoned in on the 'monkey on my back', so to say. Sliding my feet into a common but effective stance. Focusing my spiritual pressure on my arm's and leg's for more power.

" No Kido. No zanpakuto. Just straight hand to hand combat. And for the class, Shunpo aloud. You think you can handle that Hime-sama." My eye's narrowed as he openly mocked my nobility. I raised my spiritual pressure. I felt him do the same.

I might distaste Hand to hand, and it most certainly not my most stronger suit's. But luckily he does not know that, I could use speed. Shunpo. He Most defiantly has nothing on my speed. Very well then. I really don't have the strength to deny this, a perfect outlet for my compressed aggravation.

"Well let's get started!"...

* * *

><p><strong>Renji<strong>

"Well let's get started!" With that she disappeared.

She's skilled Shunpo! Should of known.

In the nick of time I turn around effectively blocking a kick from the noble. Her spiritual pressure was strong and unwavering. But it gave away were she was going to strike. The kick made me skid slightly. Countering her attack with a kick of my own, It swung right through air as once again she shunpo'ed out of my sight.

I gave a loud growl of pain, as I felt her punch my rib's.

Grabbing the arm she punched with I hold her in place as I throw my fist down. Aiming for a nerve in her shoulder blade. Her knee came up aimed for my 'vital' spot. I counteracted with my own knee. Using the once offensive punch into that of a defensive shove.

The Kuchiki swung her free fist aiming for my face, I swirled around her back. Still holding on to her arm, least she uses her superior skill in shunpo to get away.

Crying out in pain with her arm stuck in a painfull position the young Kuchiki pivoted. Hearing an audible pop as she surprisingly dislocated her own arm. I let go of the now limp arm dumbfound that some one would actually do that to their self's.

My surprise didn't last long as she continued to usher kick to my rib's. Trying my hardest to cancel out each of her well placed attacks.

This is fun.

She is quick but her blow's left a lot strength to be desired.

A punch was aimed for my face. I smirked as I noticed something I didn't before easily dodging.

'_Ah haha well, well. I though noble's aimed to have every detail perfect.'_

Her punches were well aimed. But the lack of her strength in them wasn't cause she was weak. It was because she hesitated just before inpact giving me the time to react. I smirked.

It was like she was trying to not to touch me. It was complete hilarious and irritating at the same time.

I thrusted my fist towords her chin, she shunpo'ing away.

'_Interesting_'. I left myself wide open in that attack, leading me to believe that she was unwilling to touch me. I continued to leave myself open for the next attack's. Every once in awhile I would get one in. He blow's continued to be hesitant and ineffective.

Her brow curved in aggravation. She knew I knew, and hated me for it. I let a boastful laugh out.

She seemed to stop and stand still looking to the door. Her spiritual pressure dropped instant;y. Even so I lunged.

''** Abarai Renji!**"...

I froze in mid strike. But still my punch hit home. The girl dropped as I punched her cheek, gasp's filled the room. Turing I come face to face with Manabu-sensei. Great. Just great.

The balding man seemed to steaming.

Kuchiki got up, rubbing her cheek.

"**What is the meaning of this Abarai Renji!.''**

" It was a du-practice match between me and Kuchiki-sama" I say. Knowing I was in trouble. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

Manabu-sensei was a lesser noble, and knowing that it was unsaid that he would most defiently side with the Higher noble. '_Tch suck up'._

The sensei fawned over her. as the rest of the students looked around innocently. Izuru shook his head at me with a small smile. I really hope this won't mess up my chance of becoming a soul reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai<strong>

Closing the sliding door I walk out of the main office, after assuring it was only a one on one hand to hand fair match. I don't know why I had gotten the oaf out of trouble, that would of been petty if I hadn't.

I rubbed my cheek. Although I said it was fair my cheek didn't say it was.

That was a nerve wrecking fight. My pride stung. My mood even fouler then it was earlier.

Silent anger was all I could let myself to feel as of now. I would need to heal this unsightly 'badge of shame' before Otou-sama and Hitsugaya-sensei or anyone of importance see it.

I raise my hand to the newly forming bruise. Gathering my reiatsu into the natural calming healing kido. Within second's the slight throb of pain faded along with any trace.

I truly hated that maroon baboon.

I headed to the manor ready for my session's with Hitsugaya-sensei. Once again hoping His Vise-Captain is absent. I closed my eye's and let my other sense's take over. Every thing had reiatsu. My Otou-sama and Hi-Ojii-sama practice this every day, or more over do it out of habit.

I walked on letting my mind go blank as I focused on the landscape around.

The face of Rukia came into my mind suddenly causing me to stumble. I choked.

"Oi, Thanks for not getting me in trouble back there."

I didn't have to open my eye's to know that irritating loud voice. I continued to walk, he walked beside me to my ire.

" It would of been even more a waste of my time. All thing's considered." I retorted flatly.

" I kinda thought that you'd play a spoiled brat and whine that I layed hand's on you. You'd of gotten away with it too.''

I felt my eye twitch, '_he really think's so low of me! And why is he being so friendly?'_

"Next time we should do it were we won't get interrupter, eh? I don't consider this a win."

He was obviously referring to that punch. I picked up my pace. _'Next time? As if.'_

" Although you should really fix that probablem of your's."

I skipped a step. If I was not clenching my teeth I would of gasped or worst yelled in protest. Nothing worst then loosing one's composer. '_PROBLEM! OF! MINE!'_. In response to that I stopped. Not really sure what I was going to reply with. A kick to the groin seemed to be the traditional route.

"P-p-problem." I chocked out the hateful word. More of a rhetorical question. But obviously the very meaning of rhetorical is lost on him.

"Yeah you know how you seem to hesitate when you about to strike. It produce's a not so effective punch-kick whatever see..."

_ 'Him giving me advise. Kill mee, kill me now.'_ This dim witted ignoramus male had actually put two and two together... I would applaud his great achievement if it wasn't a slander to my ability.

" You not going to hurt some one with that half ass, weak punch you did back there."

" Enough!"

"Huh?"

" I'd rather then not step on a carpet made of world of the living thumb tack's then to listen to you prattle on in your lewd voice, Of my failure. Further more I detest you friendly behavior in how your talking to me as if your my equal. Good day"

Instantaneously I felt horrid for saying that, ashamed I had let my frustration out. I swirled away, leaving him to gape and scowl.

I felt just great today, brilliant really. List of stuff to do today.

**morning**

**1. Get up. (check)**

**2. eat a healthy breakfast. (Check)**

**3. Go to class (regrettably check)**

**4. Accept challenge. and fail. (Check)**

**noon**

**5. Bail idiot from expulsion. (Again regrettably check)**

**6. Yell at idiot. (check, check. CHECK!)**

I cried on the inside as I speed walked to the manor.

The old thought's of why should I train so hard and it is to tiring came up in my mind. I trained all my life up when I fist could hold onto a weapon, even before as I mediated my mind. All for the clan. The pale face full of emotion came to mind. None other then that Rukia girl.

I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Renji<strong>

I rubbed the back of my neck, Jeez that woman. Just freaking out for no reason, all I was trying to do was talk and maybe even help with that problem so the next fight could be better.

I shock my head, feeling my pony tail whip the side's of my face.

"Oi, Renji." The familiar low voice of my childhood friend called out. I smiled, a smile that was mostly reserved for her. Her small stature gave me easy access as I patted her hair, messing it up. "Uhhh you idiot."

Chuckling I greet her back " Hey Ruks, you ready to go."

She whacked my upper arm or as much of it as she could reach. "Yeah let's go..."

I could tell she had something to say. She's been trying to tell me all yesterday too. But being awkward with word's she stayed silent, it was sorta pissing me off. And with the irritation still in my system I couldn't stand it.

" Oh who was that?"

"Huh, oh just a rich snobby rich brat."

She seemed to be waiting for more then what I had offered. I sighed and continued. " Momo and Izuru said she is the heir to the Kuchiki clan, something important I guess. From what I know of her she's a rude stuck up noble."

"What's her name?" She asked almost shyly.

" Ummm I think Izuru said something like... Shazuumai or Shizumai. Yeah Shizumai! Kuchiki Shizumai. I'm not completely 100% sure. Momo know's more of her though, so go ask her."

Rukia face was cast down, creating a mysterious shadow across her face. "Oh..."

We walked in silence. The atmosphere heavy.

"...She kinda.. looks familiar... don't you think so?..."

Staring down at my small friend I actually thought about it once, but the thought of who slipped my mind. Scratching the top of my head, I yawn "Nah, your just paranoid... or something "

" To telll you the truth she kinda looked at me like she knew me... I was just wondering if we knew her or something... I guess it's just my imagination." Rukia laughed. Finally looking up and gave me one of her challenging smirk's. "Race you back home!"

Before I could accept she was gone. A normal race with no shunpo, this would be easy if I didn't have tiney bruise's dotting my frame. With a barking laughter I follow close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>MAI<strong>

_ "Mai-chan find me!" an echo'ed giggle surrounded around the plain moon lit field. "Mai-chan hurry."_

_ Scanning the desolated terra was nothing but a grassy plain. The bright impossibly big moon lit the area, the sky clear a deep shade of navy blue. Star's dotted across, every now and then a shooting star would streak the sky with sharp colors. _

_ Wading in the knee high grass I shout back. " Where are you!"_

_ My voice echoed._

_ Turning. Looking._

_ I twirled around and around._

_ Seeing nothing but the swaying grass. _

_ "Mai-chan!" The small voice taunted it's voice echoing like every other noise. "Mai-chan."_

_ Running a few feet I continue to swirl around, searching for the owner of the voice._

_ I could hear my pulse, pounding. Echoing._

_ "Mai-chan... Mai-chan~" The giggling grew louder and louder. _

_ "Come out of hiding!"_

_ I felt the hair's on my neck prickle. I hated her game's._

_ The wind picked up, causing my robes to swirl around my body. A shiver ran down my spine._

_ "Come... Find.. Me... Mai-chan..." The whisper was right at my ear. tickling the nape of my neck with a rush of wind._

_ "Got you!" I had a hand full of cloth. " You know I hate that game..."_

"Kuchiki." The low voice of Hitsugaya-sensei brought me out of my jinzen. " Kuchiki my duty's are calling me back to the office. We will finnish the rest of the session's later, got it."

I nodded up at the Tenth Division Captain.

" Anything new?" He asks.

" She's playing game's with me again... I caught her again... unfortunately..." I shrugged not wanting to make him feel bad for cutting me short. " Should I continue... I feel it.. It's so close."

The young Captain sighed. Nodding, he looked impatient to get back at the Tenth's office. Most likely worried that his Vise-Captain burned it down. I wouldn't put it past the flamboyant second in command.

Standing up I bow, murmuring my respect's. The white haired Capetian shunpo'ed away leaving a small gust of wind in his wake. I watch the empty spot for a few second's.

I thought the inner world was suppose to be a place of zen. My inner world was uncomfortable and desolate. Barren, the sky was breath taken though. I gave a loud moan as I plopped back to the soft well manicured lawn of one of the Manor's garden's grass patch.

I landed with a solid thump.

Caressing the hilt of my Zanpakuto I whisper, " Why can't you cooperation sometime's. Your really not making life easier." With great fondness that my words didn't show I took the blade out from it's sheath. Admiring the dark sheen of the steel.

Looking at eye's that were not my own, but that of the spirit with in the sword. Bright golden and full of fire.

I let a small bitter laugh escape my lip's.

"Time to talk to Otou-sama," I proclaim to the zanpakuto, getting up while sheathing the gleaming blade. "Again..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN;**

** I'm not good with fight scene's and stuff sorry if it was unsatisfactory. Just putting it out there that Mai already know's Shikai. Her inner world isn't all to great, but I like it...**

**Jinzen=Blade Zen- to converse with the zanpakuto**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing metsfan101...and Princesslazy77- hehe yeah, i kind thought that aswell... **

**I'm drawing a blank on this story, but I have so many thought's on this I can't even type it D:**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Mai-chan~.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI<strong>

"Otou-sama I know that last time we spoke, it was a little out of character for me. And I still hold my disdain for Okaa-sama... " He flinched at that, hating that hated the person he had loved dearly. I stared in my Otou-sama's eye's holding them, unwilling to let them go, unwilling to to give up my will. " I must confess. I had the dire fortune of hearing Okaa-sama's last words... I had asked blindly for you to tell me what those word were out of sheer of the unknown. Perhaps that I wished for you to tell me other wise..."

A swirl of steam from the hot tea surrounded my Hi-Ojii-sama's face like a mask. I asked him to come for his present's led confidence and peace through my system, more for support which I needed. The heavy sent of the mint tea did not comfort me as it usually did. In fact every time I inhaled the mere taste and scent made my heart pound.

" All the time's she had abandoned me. Left the manor neglecting her duty's as a wife as well as a Mother. She has been searching. Looking for a person she had abandoned." I stated these thing's with more refined calm then I had imagined. My outward appearance was that of a stoic Kuchiki, my inside's rocked with emotion that yearned to be set free. " She deserted her own flesh and blood to survive is what I gathered... Twice. Once for survival, the other for past regret's..."

Stopping I take of sip of the mint tea as my mouth had gone dry. My heart pounded with such virousity I thought I might pass out.' _I need to stay calm.' _My hand shook slightly as I put the steaming cup down making the liquid inside splash at the rim as if to escape.

" Is there a point to this Shizumai." My Otou-sama's voice held an edge to it that was seldom heard, it frightened me. I could feel the anger roll of his spiritual pressure slightly, that to anyone who wasn't apart of him would most defiantly miss. His eye's widened a fraction as the thing I had delivered seemed to add up.

" Otou-sama... Okaa-sama said she was searching for the sister she abandoned all that time. And by the look I'm receiving that you had suspected." Otou-sama gaze reverted back to stone, his jaw slightly clenched. " Her name is Rukia..."

" By my account she is the younger sister of Lady Hisana then. Is this correct." I confirmed my Hi-Ojii-sama's statement with a nod of my head. Looking at the elder Kuchiki, He was rubbing hi grey mustache.

" I thought I'd inform you of this. Since I can't in good conscious let it pass." Time seemed to pass slowly. " I also heard the promise you had made." My mind wondered back to that day when I went sobbing back to Hi-Ojii-sama spilling all that I had heard and telling him all that I had felt.

_~ " Hi-Ojii-sama" I sobbing tear streaming down my face. I tried in vain to wipe them away with my already damp sleeve. The old man walked up to me bending his back to pick me up in a tight hug. Patting my baack every now and then cooing me, whispering ' it will be ok.'_

_ " What is it'' He said in a hushed voice. _

_ Then I let every thing out, sparing my thought's of how she forget's about me, some how even if I did not mention he knew that. He patted my back comforting me.~_

Even now he comforts me, patting my hand.

Otou-sama shifted, placing his cup down precisely in the middle of the placement tray. Seconds dragged on for what seemed to be minutes as the head of the Kuchiki clan sat there motionless. Byuakuya Kuchiki opened his mouth to speak, only to close it right away. My Otou-sama's loss for words made me at a loss, only seeing my Otou-sama ever be level about everything, the perfect being; bred to perfection.

I once again see my Okaa-sama's eye's behind my closed lids as I blink. Those bright yearnfull eye's of the women merged with that of the youthful brightness that of Rukia. " I met her the academy... blindly almost past her, but who; as much as I would love to forget, could forget there own Okaa-sama's likness..."

" You know then, Shizumai. Of what I must do. You as well Ojii-sama."

I Nodded my head. A side thought of _well you don't have to..._

" I shall call a meeting at once to arrange what must be done. Shizumai you are excused, till further notice." My heart lurched at that. Although in all my silent distaste towards this Rukia girl, I would like to be a part of it; if only to see a way around. " Ojii-sama. With all respect, Come with me."

"Byakuya, you don't meen to call the meeting tonight? The elder's will not be happy, Nor will any of the other's."

"Unfortunatly I do meen to get this done right away Ojii-sama.."

The men stood up, almost so much alike in stance of how their head's stood so tall and regal. This is going to fast. I stood up ready to follow; even against my Otou-sama's order. A single hand gester from the man who gave me life halted any furth movement from me. " Otou-sama?"

"Shizumai, get some rest your final days at the shinigami academy are but two days done, we can have no further stalling of you rank. Honor your Name, daughter." A dull knife like pain landed in my stomache, my shame spoken so brashly and openly.

Before I could reply the men were gone.

Alone in the empty room.

It was starting to get cold in the room, I didn't know if that it was from the sudden lack of people of that the the sun had gone down and the stove in the corner wasn't lit or that the pain of the conversation was still in me. I sort of knew that this was going to be the out come, yet why do I feel that it came out of the blue...

Pulling a rope from behind one of the only tapastry's that hung in the room; to summon a maid. The maid didn't take long barely a minute passed by before a women in the standard uniform for our staff arrived. With a low bow the middle aged woman begun to clear the table, leaving my cooling tea in front of were I sat.

Picking up the delicate cup I sip the chilled tea, it was refreshing.

The maid bowed, "Lady Shizumai, would you like me to fetch a fresh pot?"

"No. Get my room ready, I'm almost ready for sleep."

The maid was half way out the door, "Get Daichi-san as well."

She turned around and bowed again, nodding her dark head in acknowledgement.

The staff didn't hold love to me this I knew. I was such a rotten child. I didn't make any of the maids jobs easyier, the littlest detail's got my attentions; apossed to the bigger one's. I was fickle and demanding at times, often displeased with how they done my bidding. Honestly I had no love for them. They came and went, to fast; rotating their jobs or getting let go from the Kuchiki house hold. Only few trusted servant's have stayed and Daichi-san was among the few.

He was professional right down to the last detail. Almost sickenly so, he stuck his nose to far up for a servant. But he was reliable, I knew him for half my life. He scolded me when no one else would. Back then it gave him an enemy that made his life hell, now I respected him; almost considering him family. Right now his job was to instruct the new staff at their jobs, making them orderly and as much reliable as he could; checking them inline when the gossip.

Yes, I would need his services. I need eye's and ears.

Daichi-san is perfect for it, even if he will be unwilling at first.

I took another sip of the cold tea, still half full. Feeling kind of impatient waiting for Daichi-san.

A knock on the door. I let out a small sigh. _It took him forever just to get here, beside's that the room is still cold._

A frown was on my face as I bid him to come in.

"Lady Shizumai I'am here as instructed." The tall man bowed as was customary. The badge on his left breast symbolized his authority, one of the hightest amongst the staff. " As well as a try off your favorit peach slices, for your pleasure my lady."

I nod my head twice, once for confirmation and the other for gratitude; I adore peach slices.

The tall man set down the silver tray infront of were I sat. I motion him to take a seat across from me. With a bow he sat down silently; without the usual rustle of the uniform that honestly got on my nerves with the other staff. His head downcast along with his eye's a small smirk on his pale face. He rested his clean gloved hands on his lap. Inclining his head just so, his dark strange purple hair was as per usual had every strand in place.

"Daichi-san it has been a long time..."

"Now Little Lady, you did not bring me here to talk about the weather." There was a teasing tone that I did not like in his voice; a tone that meant he was irriatated with me. I inwardly sighed. The purple haired man raised up his palms motioning around in a all out gesture before slowly resting them upon his lap.

"Correct Daichi-san. But if you had me finish you'd know that I did not call you here to talk about 'weather'." I reply dryly. He inclined his head, showing respect in an almost mocking manner. Really I don't know why I put up with him. " As it will be come to be known within the week the Kuchiki clan will have to be prepared to... take in a girl."

Daichi's hands twitched in his lap. Although he snipped rumors in the butt and held the Kuchiki secret's; Daichi was really a gossip king (He just love's to know all the secrets), luckily he doesn't like to share but keep to himself of what he know. Which to my dismay is alot.

He waits for me to continue, barely able to contain his curiosity under that refined mask of his. His eyebrow twitching ever so slightly in inpatients.

" You are so lucky Daichi." My tone coy, " you are one of the first and hopefully only to know."

" Taking in?" The purple haired man pursed his lips leaning in forward. His eye's searched my face. I wouldn't be surprised if he already saw my reluctance for this transaction.

"Yes, this girl is... important. " My tongue tasted bitter after I uttered that sentence. "Some what..." I muttered in what I hoped a low tone so as not to be heard.

"My Lady.. Just who is this girl?"

"My Auntie..."

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>

Letting out a huge yawn I lazily look over to Renji; who was stuffing his face. Renji hugged five apple's to his chest munching on one disgustingly. Apple juice slid down his chin. Ew.

" Idiot pig!, Wipe your chin! I don't know why I hang with you, you disgusting animal!" I bark pushing him away with one hand while sliding an inch away. A apple fell from his grasp, rolling on the grass. I pick the round thing up, stared at it before biting it's red skin.

Renji glowered at me, venomously rubbing his chin with his sleeve before continuing to chew like a cow. Chunks of apple escaped his mouth as he chewed with his mouth open, just to piss me off.

Chewing with my mouth pointedly closed, I glare up at the redhead. Mmm, this apple was actually really good. I took another bit, the juices slid down my chin. Damn! I wiped my chin before Renji could notice. Stupid apple...

" I heard that you got into a fight with that Kuchiki noble.."

"So," Renji replied with a shrug his mouth partial filled. He took another bit, this time with his mouth closed as he chewed.

" So what happened? Idiot Renji you started it didn't you?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. I took another bit this time smaller to escape the juices. Waiting for him to ansewer.

Renji let a groan out flinging the apple core in the see of grass. He grabbed a bigger redder one." I don't know."

He shined it with his left sleeve before biting into the apple.

".. You.. Don't know? How can you not know what you did..." My tone flat I stare at the idiot, throwing my core into the darkening plain.

" I just don't care Rukia! Nothing really happened, it wasn't really so much as a fight. And the Noble didn't have to accept!"

I blinked, shocked at his out burst.

" And The damn noble is a damn stupid... NOBLE! Can't even be civil.._ just trying to help and what does she do._." Wow Renji's pretty pissed with the noble he fought. I barely heard him mumble the last part. I didn't know he was that mad!

"About that..'noble', like I said earlier I think she know's me-"

Renji got up. "I don't want to hear about 'them'. I'm out of here."

With that He walked away. I clenched my fist before yelling "IDIOT!".

* * *

><p><strong>Mai<strong>

"_Do you think Hisana would be happy?" the feminine voice echoed._

_ "I don't really care if she would be happy or not." I sighed, the wind seemed to rush as I did so. "Just come out already!"_

_There was a low giggling. How come my zanpakuto had to be an immature one. Always hiding in the grassy field, around the few tree's and rocks that littered the plain. The bright moon shone off my hand as I reached out to a piece of cloth only to come empty handed. My temper flared and so did the wind._

_ "Call my name Mai-chan, I love when you call my name!" the voice giggled again. " I have such a wonderful name! Just like you!"_

_ I felt some one brush against my back._

_ "If you so wish, I will. But I don't see why I should be pleasing you when you do nothing but cause me grief." rubbing the bridge of my nose I heard the voice gasp._

_ " I do not cause you grief Mai-sama!" Said my zanpakuto, a hint of sadness. " I love Mai-sama as I love playing the game"_

_ " You love games to much." I say with a sigh._

_My zanpakuto seemed to go into a fit of giggle's._

_"That I do Mai-chan~, oops I meant Mai-sama". She's thinking to please me..._

_ I would be soon getting a head ache as I do every time I talked to my zanpakuto._

_ "Daichi-san is always a big help isn't he Mai-sama! And he brought you Peahces!" I sat down on the downy grass, "Rukia, is a pretty name! I like that name! And so did Daichi-san I could tell, when is Daichi-san coming to visit again, I do so love his visits!"_

_ " He'll come when he has done his job."_

_ " I still don't like what you asked him to do Mai-sama..." The voice sounded sad, once again I sighed._

_ "None the less he is going to do it, whether you like him to or not." There was rustle in the tall grass to my left. A Hmph sound came from there. "Are you going to come out? I find this a waste of time to even converse with you."_

_"I think this Rukia will be as lovely as Hisana!" The voice was low and hinted to anger. "It's such a delicate name. Would be as delicate as Hisana~!"_

_ I hissed. _

_" Delicate beauty, is certainly great. Too bad you have no delicate bone in your-"_

_"I'm lucky to have no such bone in my body! I'am lucky I got no such thing from a dam like Hisana! There I shall revere in good health!"_

_"Tsk tsk, Mai-sama..."_

_The disappointed tone in my zanpakuto's voice made me want to scream!_

_;-;_

The morning light shone in through the many window's that scattered the walls of my room. My head throb, silently cursing my childish zanpakuto. Her endless giggling still echo'ed through my head. I just wish with all my might that she didn't effect me so. She only talked to me at night in my dream state. It annoyed me greatly that I could no longer dream pointless dream's of my youth. In the Jinzen state I had search for only gaining giggles and taunts, very unwilling to be seen.

I close my eye's unwilling to face the day; birds chirped.

I slowly went through the motion's of the morning; letting my maid guide me. Only faintly getting annoyed at her tugging the nights worth of tangles from my ebony hair. After getting into my temperarlily academy uniform, she drapped my light pink scarf over my shoulders, aranging it lightly. I pushed the small maid's hands away from my hair as I begun to wind the purple ribbon in. Tighting the small bow. I dismiss the small girl.

Closing my eye's I begun my short walk to breakfast. The only held one placing. I sat down slowly, eating what was laid out before me silently.

Hii-Ojii-sama and Otou-sama where most likly busy. Then again Otou-sama has never really showed up for breaking his fast. My thought's went back to last night... Doubt washed over me when I thought of Daichi-san, will he actually do as I instructed? He has never failed me before.

I was ready to leave, watching the servants clear the remains of the half full dishes.

_" You should of finished that it looked yummy" _ My eye's widened in shock, my heart sinking. She's going to be chatty all day, I can feel it.

_ "Aww Mai-sama, you don't have to sound dissapointed!~"_ I roll my eye's, my zanpakuto giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should really just reveal her zanpakuto's name. But in the next chapter. or the next. And Daichi-san, I'm not really sure about him. He sounds sly and then he sounds reliable; he's giving me whiplash xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; this chapter stinks...**

**Disclaimer- Tite Kubo has the right to Bleach in every way. Plot, Characters, Location. But not my Mai-chan~.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI<strong>

"_Come on Mai-sama you know you want to do it, so just do it_!" My head throbbed. "_Just aim, and chuck it ! Do IT! It will be load's of fun!_"

My childish zanpakuto has been bugging me since I sat down on the hard wooden chair of the class; been trying to convince me to throw a piece of crumpled paper at the red head moronic baka, since I caught sight of him. I found it slightly tempting. But such a childish thing is beneath a person of my birth.

" _I will do no such thing, and in no way does a Kuchiki 'chuck'... as you so crudely put it."_.

"_ You know you want to though, you can't hide it from me! I know your deepest desire's. So why waste energy on hiding stuff from me Mai-sama it's so damn stupid!_"

"_ Refrain from using such language! And my deep's desire is not to throw paper at someone who does not matter._" I seethe inside. " _In fact my deepest and most strongest desire is for you to behave and stay quiet for at least the end of the day_!"

"_ Your so mean to me Mai-saamaa~_" The childish whine made me wince in pain at how it rouse in octave. I silently cursed; which my zanpakuto bluntly snorted in laughter." _Mai-sama just do it, it will loosen your mood a bit_."

The temptation to lay my head on the wooden desk before me was great, the teacher's drone like voice going on and on; a speech he has no doubly spoke a million times over. Making it worthless in his eye's. So tiring. I sat in the back row, looking over the student's before me, I could hear hushed whispers and the occasion squeak of a chair against the floor.

It's mid day and my stomche rumbled. My shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"_ Mai-sama are we going to train again with Toshiro and Hyōrinmaru? We haven't spared in forever. You know what would make that time extra funner_"

" _**Funner** is not a word..."_

_"Whatever, I want Rangiku and Haineko there as well! Neko-chan and Ran-chan are so much fun!~ Not like you!_" The girlish giggles made me inwardly sigh. Use to the many put downs my zanpakuto deals to me I ignore it with ease. " _Neko-chan says that we have so much potential and that I'm cute! She give great hugs! Why wont you let Ran-chan hug you? Neko-chan says Ran-chan thinks you are the cutest thing ever to cross her path, besides Toshiro of course! Isn't you sensei cute_!"

I shudder thinking on how Hitsugaya-sensei would react to be calling cute. Picturing him with a red face as the temperature drops, a vein ready to burst; scariest image ever... I don't react to being called cute lightly only cause Sensei rubbed off on me. Being my idol, and teacher how can I not know and act like him from time to time. My gaze drops to my clenched gloved hands on my lap. Captain Hitsugaya must be shamed to call me his student, he hasn't been over to train me in a while.

I shook my head lightly a firm look in my eye's. No he is Captain he has many duty's. I'm just the lesser of his duty's.

"_Ha ha ha you said '**Duty**' Mai-sama!." _Rolling my eyes at the childish comment I stifled a groan of annoyance. The zanpakuto laughed hystaricaly.

* * *

><p><strong>RENJI<strong>

I felt the gaze of the Kuchiki noble burn into the back of my head since class started. It took most of my will power not to look back and glare. It bothered me on how I could sense her spirtual power so easily, on how the level of the power she released kept decreasing and increasing; as if bothered with something. And why would I care. The stuck up noble, undetatched and what not.

I barley caught any of what the Sensei was talking about. His voice grating ony nerves, monotonous. Stifling a yawn I turn around my eye's traveling to the back of the class.

Sitting in the back was Shizumai Kuchiki, a look of annoyance on her stuck up face. Her hand was on the desk, clenching then releaseing before clenching again; making her knuckles white. Her usually high should slumped a fraction. She looked to be not be paying atteintion at all; smirking I stifle a chuckle, imagining the all mighty noble getting scolded by the old grey Sensei. With her grovling at his feet, begging to be let off the hook.

**_-:-:-_**

_'' Please Sensei! I was watching and listening to your every action and word's PLEASE! Believe me!"_

_"NO!" He shouted cutting the air with his arm. "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED"_

_Shizumai sobs, tears ran down her face in twin waterfalls. Snot ran down her nose dripping on her upperlip._

_Looking pathetic. Kneeling down before the sensei who towered above her. Banging on the floor boards with her fists, while kicking her legs like any toddler in a hissy fit. Sensei gave her a deathly glare before shouting-_

_"TAKE HER AWAY! OFF TO THE CHOOKEY! HAHaHAHAHAH!"_

_"PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THE CHOOKY! I CAN'T MAKE IT IN THERE! IM TO DELICATE, MY SKINS TO SOFT! NOOOOOO!" She wailed as she was being dragged, her nails scraping on the wooded floop making ten ragged scratch marks. "I'M A KUCHIKI! OH NOO PLEASE HELP ME!"_

**_-:-:-_**

**plunk!**

I Look around rubbing the top of my head, _' What the hell was that-!'_

I look down at the object that had hit my head. A crumpled peice of paper... huh?

Who would throw a peice of paper? I unfolded it just in case there was a message written in the crumpled heap, it's blank. Huh. Looking back I study the face's of the student's behind me. No one seemed to even notice. Go figure half of them mastered the art of sleeping with their eye's open.

My eye's landed on The Kuchiki. Would she? No. No defaintly not, she'd think it was way below her to do something like that. Although... Nah.

_'It was probably a miss fire from another student, no one dares do such a thing to me_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Shizumai<strong>

_'Oh Hell naw! You didn't jus' do whut I thunk you did!_' My zanpakuto shouted with amusment. I can't beleive I did it. Part of me did it to shut up my zanpakuto, the other just did it to see his reaction. I felt myself sink low in a depressed state, thinking what Otou-sama would say if he saw that. " _D'aww My Mai-sama that was awwesome~!"_

_' Be silent! Use proper grammar and-'_

_' And don't curse, blah blah blah. You know what Mai-sama you just ruined the moment. You are a moment wrecker."_

_' You know what I'm glad I ruined it then.'_

_' Your a peanut.'_

_" A peanut?...'_

_'I can't really curse so I'll just say 'peanut' You are a peanut..'_

_'... your a damn idiot...'_

_'GASP~ so your allowed to use profanity and I your loyal zanpakuto is not, I call racism on that! BLASPHEMY! BLASPHEMY I SAY!'_

_' Blasphemy... really? '_

_' I'm calling ZHAAW!'_

_'ZHAAW? what?'_

_' Zanpakuto's helpful alliance on abusive weilder's!'_

_'...'_

_' Your gong down sucka'_

_' You an idiot there is no such thing.'_

_' How would you know?'_

_' Huh?"_

_" Nothing...'_

**Few hours later**

I walked down that narrow hall my eye twitching slightly my zanpakuto laughing inside my head.

'' _And then then I was all 'Oh no you didn't' and then that girls zanpakuto was like 'Oh yes you di'id', good gawd I slapped her in her smug face d'en took off like a bat outta hell. Good time's good time's_." It had happened only moment's before, the weilder of that zanpakuto looked startled. Most likely scared that her zanpakuto was angry as hell. " _You shoulda been there Mi'lad_y."

I had long since stopped humoring my zanpakuto. Choosing to ignore her.

"Miss Kuchiki? Umm I mean Kuchiki-sama..."

I turn to look at the girl named Momo Hinamoru- no Hinamori? She looked at me with hints of intimidation and curiousity. " Is there something wrong Hinamori-san."

" uno, I was just wondering.. er was it you who throw a chunk of paper at Abari-sans head." He blush completely engulfed her face. I really wished my face would cool down. " Uno, I-I think I saw your arm but then again a person of you perstige- it would be but I-I'm sorry for my mistake Kuchiki-sama.!"

I just nod. Completely embarassed that I was almost caught. I tilted my head a fraction as I continued on to the private training grounds that I had asked to be reserved for my use.

In the training grounds I looked around it was empty fresh dummys for hand to hand was placed as well as a few targets set in the back. The room was sealed with a barrier so that any spirtual pressure does not inturpte any class that was in progress.

Taking my zanpakuto out of the sheath I stare into the blade. The golden eye's stared back at my silver ones. The skin was tanned in contrast to my pale.

"_ Will you release me Mai-sama?"_

"I'm seriously thinking about it." I say aloud as we were now alone.

" _The game come's first."_

" I expected as much."

_'Shall I come out or shall you come in_?' Her sly voice said she despertly wanted out of our world and into this one, even for a breif moment. Luckily for me that zanpakuto could only summon them selfs out when the weilder was in great turmoil. Other wise she would be popping in and out of our would this one.

" No games" I said firmly, I sensed her pouting.

With quick motion I stuck the ground with the shining blade of my zanpakuto.

The zanpakuto shimmered with phantom flames. Making the air above and around distorted. The flames grew, shaping a women about the same size as me. Still the phantom flame didn't solify. The womens Golden eye's where the only solid seeming of the figure. A orange golden flame swirled around the tanned shadowed skin in a roman sytle dress.

" Gorudenfaia,"

" Training has begun Mai-chan" Faia smirked, a excited gleam in her other worldly eyes. She lunged for me a fist full of shadowed flames. He wild Black hair waving around mimican the movment of flames.

" Hado # 33, **Sokatsui**!" The blue fire crashed into her fist. Making her skid back before lunging at me again with her fist full of fire. "Bakudō # 39, **Enkōs**en"****

It effectivly blocked her attake, Faia's eye's glittered with the small exchange. For some reason she always made me go into the defencive.

Once the bright light dispated she lifted her leg kicking down, crossing my forearms I blocked her blow, but just barely. With a sharp jab she hit a nerve in the inner part of my sides. Making my body jerk in response, Faia imideintly took advantage of the moment as she used her palm, slamming it in my stomache. Sending me flying.

Before I crashed into anything she caught me by my throat.

**" Game. Set. Match!"**

**"**Bakudō # 9,** Geki" **I yelled, drawing the spell in the air around her body. The red glow serounded her paralizing the zanpakuto spirit. " Gorudenfaia, you have to play fair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:her zanpakuto s name is ...Shikai = Gorudenfaia, Golden fire... real creative right? lol.**


	11. AN

**Im rewritting Kuchiki Mai, under a different title. And after I have typed up the chapters that lead up till the last of the first im deleting it. There will be a few changes, cause in this one I just typed without really thinking and i wasnt really serious about it ^_^;**

**but now im serious, srsly!**

**There is going to be a name change and stuff, as well as a more hidden hate then in Kuchiki Mai, and thats all im saying. **

** Oh yeah the name fo the other is**

** Undefined Hatred**


End file.
